Questions
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Marshall Lee tells Fiona about the Ice Queen. set after I Remember You episode
1. Chapter 1

Questions

Marshall smiled as he crept behind Fiona. "Ugh, cake, go away!" she said swatting the air next to her as she read the Enchiridion intentively. "Wait… cake isn't home… she's out with Monochronicorn…" she said silently. "Boo…" Marshall whispered. Fiona gave a subtle leap then came to her senses. "I hate you." She whispered looking at the book. "What? I can't come over?" he smiled sitting next to her. "Not if you're gonna scare the globs outta me!" she pushed him. "Sorry, I didn't know you would flip!" he giggled. "You're a blob." She smiled returning to her book.

"So watcha doing?" he asked floating over her. "Reading up on some old-time-Bella (Billy) adventures." She smiled. "Sounds boring…" Marshall shrugged. An idea hit Fiona's brain. "yeah… it is. So… whaddaya wanna talk about?" she smiled closing the book. "Meh… you choose the subject." He looked at her hoping she'd want to see him suck the red out of something.

"But you have to promise me you'll answer my questions honestly…" she said clearly. "Fine…" he sighed disappointed she didn't want to see the color being sucked from an apple. "Um…" Fiona began to stutter and roll her fingers around. "Come on, bro, spit it out!" Marshall yelled nudging at her with a big smile on his face. "Well…" "Come on, Fiona!" he screamed. "Tell me!

"WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH YOU AND ICE QUEEN?!" Fiona screamed out then covered her lips with her two hands after she realized what she had blurted out. Marshall blushed. "Oh… um, sorry." Fiona blushed too and set her head down. "Nah… its fine, you deserve to know I guess." He said nudging at her arm. "Well, what is it? I saw how you guys were singing together… what was that all about?" she asked turning over to see him.

"The Ice Queen's real name is Simone… she saved me when I was still a kid." He sighed. "Oh… y-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Marshall." She shrugged. "No, I have to tell you now, you should know what this is all about. But tell anyone I told you and I'll suck the red outta you!" he hissed making one of his legendary vampire faces. Fiona smiled and gave out a giggle. "Alright…" she laughed.

"It was during the Great Mushroom War, when humans were still around." He began. "My mom had been captured and father went back to the nightosphere, I was all alone. I was by ma favorite toy store when she found me." He said remembering the day. "She saw me crying and gave me a teddy bear… the one Ashley (Ash, Marceline's old boyfriend) sold for magic that one time." He sighed. Fiona stared at him, his eyes started to glimmer… what was going on? "She was there for me that whole time… that stupid crown made her crazy!" he punched the table.

Fiona gasped. Marshall was crying! "A-are… are you… are you crying?" she felt nothing but the urge to hug her friend. She dug her arms under his. "That stupid thing keeps her alive… how am I supposed to help her?!" he yelled hugging her back. "I don't know what to say, Marshall." She whispered. "Ya don't have to say anything." He began letting go. "No." she squealed grabbing him again. "I'm the last human… I know what you feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Chapter 2, ppl! I gave serious thought to making a second chapter, but oh well!^.^ hope you like it! I changed some of the names in there, I'll put the real thing in these babies (name) alright, I guess that's all, happy reading!:)

Marshall smiled at a picture of him as a kid. He hummed the words on the back as he walked to his fridge. "This magic, na na na…" he continued to hum while he took a bottle of cranberry juice mixed with honey and liquefied strawberries, his favorite. He sipped half the bottle then took a seat on his couch. He looked at a picture of Simone. "What are you doing right now?" he asked himself.

"Anyone home?!" a squeaky voice asked from outside. "Crap." He floated behind his couch. "Marshall!" it was The Ice Queen. She walked in the door. "Hey, what are you doing behind the couch?" she smiled. "Dog blobbit, Ice Queen!" he screamed floating away. "What do you want?" he asked. "Well…" "Stop, I know what you want… you wanna torture me with stupid memories and pretend like you don't know what the flip happened." He barked. Ice Queen opened her mouth but was cut off. "You do this all the time, will you just lay off? If you don't remember anything important then leave me! The only thing you do is get me all emotional, and I sure as helicopters don't need that!" he yelled in her face.

Tiny ice drops fell from her eyes. "Whatever! I came to bring you this!" she threw a CD box at him then flew off.

"Humph… whatevs…" he looked down to the box. "Its probably just all Taylor Fast (Swift)…" he picked it up and plopped on the couch once again. He stared at a notebook paper cover that read, "For Marshall" in pretty handwriting. He turned it over and looked at the tracklist.

New Perspective - Panic! At the Tree House (Panic! At the Disco)

Let Love Down - Madam Gaga (Lady Gaga)

Some Nights - Cool (FUN)

Payphone - Maroon 6 (Maroon 5)

I Remember You - Marshall Lee

Nuts - Marshall Lee

"These are all my favorite songs… she remembered." He smiled. "Yeah… I'm an idiot." He whispered. He picked up a phone. "Hey, Cake… get Fiona over to the cave… now." He hung up. "I feel like prrrrt…" he made a fart noise. He felt a not in his troat as he put the CD in the player.

"I feel the salty waves come in… I feel them crashing against my skin!" he sang along. Fiona busted in the door. "Whats wrong?!" she yelled. "I need your help… think you can do it?"

GASP! What is Marshall planning?! What does he need Fiona for?! Is it her bunny hat? Her sword? Her ninja skills? Ok, well I'm not so sure about that last one… but whatever, stay tuned! Next chappie soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took so long to update, I've been busy. Any who… new chapter! BAM, baby! Hope you like it! Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY Adventure Time characters! Nor do I own the show… it'd be pretty weird if I did.

"Whaddaya need, buddy, I'm here for ya!" Fiona smiled raising her sword to her face. "I need you to help me get in Ice Queen's castle without her seeing me." Marshall said seriously. Fiona busted off laughing! "What? I'm serious, I need you to distract The Ice Queen for me!" he yelled. "No… no bro… ha, seriously… stop, I… I just ate…" she laughed, trying to pry herself from the floor. "Okay, Fiona. I'll do it myself." He began walking away. "No! alright… I'll do it… let's go." She smiled recovering from her laugh attack.

They arrived to the ice kingdom. The quack of random penguins filled the frosty air. "Alright, how are we getting in there?" Fiona asked. "Don't know… I just need you to distract her in any way you can…" he said. "Math…" Fiona smiled, already knowing what she would do. "Okay… you go distract her while I sneak in the castle." Fiona nodded and ran off while Marshall floated towards a window.

Fiona started making noises and throwing snowballs. Marshall giggled and went through the window. He smiled when he saw ice queen fly out the door in anger. "Good luck." He whispered. He flew past all the penguins she kept in the castle to an old room filled with pictures and books, the scent of gun powder and salt filled the air. "This is creepy…" Marshall shifted a bit. "Okay… concentrate." He said picking up some pictures of himself. "Creepier." He muttered putting the photos in his pocket. He looked through a journal. It read:

'Marshall, I now you're going to lose me… but please, don't ever forget what I was to you, I'll always be in your heart, and you in mine.'

He stuffed that in his pocket too (guy pockets hold a lot of stuff…). He wandered around a bit more then came across something he wouldn't believe, he gasped and walked slowly towards it. In his mind there was storm clouds rushing in but outside, he was calm. He took the red end in his hand and gave it a gentle tug. It was his old teddy bear. "Ashley… you sold it to The Ice Queen?" he muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing in here?!" The Ice Queen's shrill voice interrogated. Marshall gasped. "Get out!" she began yelling and throwing ice at him. He ducked and dodged the crystals on his way out. Fiona met him halfway. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing, let's go!" he took her hand and flew out the window.

Shortest chapter EVER! Lolz, anyway, hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned! (That rhymed… OMG! Am I Eminem?! …nah… I'm to ethnic to be Eminem.)


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter! Yay! Hope you like this one!

Marshall set the items he managed to scavenger on his coffee table. He stared at the pictures and couldn't help but cry. He began forcibly rubbing tears from his face. He sat his bear on the couch and opened the journal.

"I found a boy without anyone… all alone. I told him he could stay with me… poor thing, he doesn't yet know I'm going crazy, but then again, I don't know sometimes either. His name is Marshall Lee… he's a young vampire, the prince of the nightosphere he told me. I wonder if he knows what happened to this place… does he know why this war was started? He is the only sane creature in this barren world… maybe he could answer this."

He flipped the page.

"He took it… he wore it; placed it on his head! NOTHING! Nothing happened to him! He is immune to the crown's power! I wanted to take blood samples to see if I could make an antidote for myself…"

Marshall widened his eyes at these words… she really wanted to use him as an antidote for herself? A wave of anger hit his heart! He wanted to pull out his hair! (Okay, he didn't really want to pull out his hair.)

"But there are two things keeping me from doing that… he is a vampire; no blood… and I could never do such a thing to him, he's beginning to mean a lot to me, I couldn't just use him, he doesn't deserve it."

Marshall wanted to say something, but he remained speechless.

"Hey, Marshall, what'd ya get back at the castle?" Fiona asked peeking from behind him. "GAH! When'd _you_ get here?!" he yelled. "You brought me here." She said calmly sipping from a bottle of RED. (bottle of cranberry juice mixed with honey and liquefied strawberries) "What is this stuff anyway?" she asked shaking the bottle. "The last of my human blood." He said seriously taking his bear in his hands. Fiona made a yuck face that Marshall saw from the corner of his eye. "I'm kidding… its berries and honey." He smiled. Fiona gave a relieved sigh and sat down next to him.

"Do you miss her?" she asked. "Nah, I don't think there's a way I could save her… and she cared about me and was okay about letting me go." He said staring at the bear. "When do you think she'll remember?" she looked up at him. "She won't… and I'm cool with that, that's exactly the way things should be, Ooo wouldn't be Ooo if The Ice Queen stopped looking for happiness, she was willing to accept her fate, ya know, I think we should just try to forget the past." He smiled taking all the items he found and began walking off.

-Meanwhile in the ice kingdom-

The Ice Queen stood in front of her mirror, she looked around to make sure she was alone. She brought her hands to her head and took off her crown. Her hair slowly began to turn black and a gentle shade of skin came to her face. She smiled as a shock of hear hit her spine. She sighed. "My little vampire… I hope you're okay…" she was again Simone. "I wanna remember you forever… but I cant… not for long." She frowned and placed her crown on her head once more before walking off.

FIN!

That is the end of this story! The ending is terrible, because Adventure Time endings suck too! YAY! But I love it either way! Thanks for reading!


End file.
